


Hello Stranger

by KuHana



Series: Rewriting History [2]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Adira kicking some ass, Angst, Gen, Hector and Quirin are only seen in flashback, Hurt Varian (Disney), Hurt/Comfort, Protectiveness, Rapunzel is mentioned - Freeform, varian is not okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:22:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28105431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuHana/pseuds/KuHana
Summary: With the blizzard over, Adira is faced with the aftermath.
Relationships: Adira & Hector & Quirin (Disney: Tangled), Adira & Varian (Disney)
Series: Rewriting History [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054796
Comments: 46
Kudos: 125





	1. Remembering Hurts

**Author's Note:**

> Varian wakes up.

The first thing Varian noticed when he came to was the intense cold weighing down his bones. He grunted, trying to push himself up, but stopped halfway when various parts of his anatomy screamed out in pain. 

“Gah!” 

Gravity pulled him back down, the blankets ruffling around him. Varian wrinkled his nose, trying to remember what had led up to this. As eyelids sliding shut, memories slowly started to resurface, and although they were fuzzy and distorted, Varian managed to make out small, white flakes of snow. 

Lots and lots of snow. 

“Oh, you’re awake. Good.” 

Varian jerked, banging his elbow against the wall. “W-what?” His eyes frantically searched the living room, until they came across a tall woman standing under the doorway. She had long, white hair, soft, brown skin, and the biggest sword he’d ever seen.

A stranger. There was a stranger in his home. 

“Who are… what are you doing here?” 

The woman smiled. “Helping you. I’d thought that would have been obvious.” She walked over, picked something up, and handed him the warm mug of water. “Drink.” 

Varian sniffed the rim, cautiously swirling the water. His insides begged for the liquid, needing something warm to soothe away the ice, but the rational side cautioned that accepting drinks from strangers was how many ended up five feet under. 

“It’s not poisoned if that’s what you're looking for.”

“Why should I trust you?”

The stranger shrugged. “Maybe because, if I wanted you dead, I would have left you out in the blizzard.” 

_Blizzard?_ Varian cranked his neck, struggling to see out of the far window. Wasn’t it supposed to be spring? 

Sure enough, outside, grey clouds blocked out the sun, while fat snowflakes coated the land in a blanket of white. Ice hung off of branches, crops lay dead, pathways no longer suitable for travel. 

Varian blinked. “It’s snowing?”

The stranger arched an eyebrow. “Yes. For a few hours now.”

“O-oh. I… oh.”

Pain blossomed in the back of his skull, growing the more Varian tried to remember. 

  
  
  
  


_Something dark sprouted up from the ground._

_A yellow mound molded itself from nothing, growing like a weed, reaching for his father, clawing at flesh, hungry. It wanted everything._

  
  


_Varian trudged through the storm, feet freezing, fingers numb. Wind whipped past his cheeks, leaving behind purple incisions. Determination and fear kept him going._

  
  


_“Rapunzel, I need your help!_

  
  


_Strong hands took his shoulders, squeezing too hard, roughly pulling him away, uncaring for decorum._

  
  


_“You promised!”_

  
  


_The next thing he knew, his body was thrown out, tumbling onto the ice._

  
  
  
  
  


“Drink your water,” the stranger’s voice brought him back. “It will help.” 

Shakily, Varian pushed the mug up to his lips, swallowing the liquid down in big gulps. Voices rung in his ears, some screaming, others begging. They all clamored for attention, demanding to be heard over the others. 

Fingers clutched the mug, squeezing. He needed them to shut up. It was starting to hurt. _Everyone needs to shut up!_

  
  


* * *

  
  


Adira watched as her nephew broke, standing off to the side. His shoulders vibrated, bangs falling to cover half his face, hands almost crushing the mug. 

Memories must be coming back. She sighed, cracking her wrist. Around her neck sat the raccoon, tail twitching. He wanted to be as close to his human as possible, but Adira made it clear that the critter was not to disturb Varian. The process of regaining memories was painful but necessary. 

So they both begrudgingly watched. 

  
  
  


* * *

  
  


The voices didn’t stop. They grew, bubbling, foaming into a thick fog. His father's was the one that shattered him and the tears came quickly, fat drops falling off of his chin in waves. 

The amber, the storm, Rapunzel… it all made him sick. He wanted to throw up, to hit something, to-

Eyeing the ceramic mug, Varian let impulse win and chucked the thing across the room. It broke upon impact, clattering to the ground pathetically. 

It was his fault. 

All his fault. 

His dad was trapped, and it was because of him. 

It was because of his formula acting out, malfunctioning, that Quirin was consumed by the amber. 

_It was so hungry. So vengeful._

… he was desperate, so desperate that he traveled to Corona during the biggest blizzard of the year! If anyone could help, it was Rapunzel. Her hair was connected to the Sundrop, she could have done something. 

  
  
  
  
  


_“You promised!”_

Only, that’s not how it played out. He was thrown back into the storm by two brut guards. And what did the princess do? She _watched_. 

Sadness was pushed aside, allowing the anger to blossom. 

She always spoke of keeping promises, how her friends were so special and important to her, but when he came, begging for help, what did she do? _Nothing!_

_Oh, wait, that’s not right_ , a sadistic part of his brain reminded. _She did something. She stood by as guards manhandled him, gawked as he was discarded on the roadside._

“Some friend you turned out to be,” Varian hissed, rubbing the back of his hand across his wet cheeks. 

Something heavy caught his shoulder. “I take it you recall what happened.” 

He nodded, having forgotten about the stranger till now. 

“Good. Now you get the pleasure of explaining everything to me.”

  
  



	2. Laying Out Your Sins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varian angst. That's all this chapter is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the new year :D hope you're all having a good time and staying safe and healthy!

Adira was a patent woman. If someone needed time to gather their bearings, she’d let them, sitting off to the side, waiting. 

Her nephew didn’t strike her as the quiet type, nor did she believe him to be the sort to drag things out, but here he sat, with blankets pooling around his hips, lips stubbornly sealed shut. He refused to meet her eye, brows pinched together, head down to hide his expression.

The mug lay untouched, in pieces, and Adira made a mental note to clean up the shards after they were done talking. 

“Well,” Adira pressed, after a good few minutes of silence. 

Her nephew frowned, mulling something over, before aggressively whipping at his cheeks. “... she lied to me.”

Adira tilted her head. _She?_ “Who?”

“Who else, the Princess,” Varian hissed, grabbing at his elbow, fingers digging into his skin. “I needed help. She said she’d help. She p-... I… the storm, I had to get to the castle. She was there, I… I didn’t grab her! I just… I needed her to listen. Just listen.” His voice took on a more desperate tone the more he talked, and his eyes had regained their red tint. 

“I needed to- I thought she… I just wanted-”

Adira pressed her pointer finger into her nephew’s left shoulder. His head shot up. “Calm yourself,” the warrior instructed. “Take deep breaths.” 

When Varian struggled to suck in air, Adira demonstrated, doing it with him. “In and out. In and out. Like that. Good.” 

Her nephew inhaled deeply, then exhaled, repeating the process a few more times before finally calming down. Satisfied, Adira pulled her hand back, returning it to its rightful place atop her knee. “Perhaps you should start from the beginning.”

Varian gave a single nod, hair flopping down to cover a good portion of his face, and began again, retelling the tragedy that befell both his village and father. Only this time, he hid his emotions, refusing to fall apart. 

Her nephew explained how the black rocks started ripping apart his village, killing crops, destroying houses, injuring the citizens. His dad, as the leader, took a trip to Corona, requesting an audience with the King. 

Varian went with him, wanting to help, to explain the chemical makeup that kept the black rocks stable… only, his father lied, and the Princess, after stopping him in the hallway, promised to help. 

Once the two returned, the town was in despair, and Varian was more determined than ever. He dashed down to his lab, pet raccoon in tow, ready to start experimenting. 

Adira arched a brow. “So you are an alchemist.”

“I-” Varian swallowed thickly. “I guess.” 

She smiled thoughtfully. “I suppose I’m not all that surprised.” 

Her nephew frowned. “What’s _that_ supposed to mean,” he snapped. 

“I’ll explain later.” 

Her words clearly had a negative effect on the kid, but he shook it off. He didn’t believe her, but Adira didn’t take it to heart. She planned on explaining her relation to his father eventually but now wasn’t the time. 

Varian resumed his story, but the closer he got to his father’s state of being, the more his voice shook. He squeezed at his elbow, hunching forward. 

“I…” He exhaled. “There was an accident. I was using the cluster of rocks in my lab as test subjects. I was pouring a formula on them when… when dad… he startled me- I split it… They… it…” 

His shoulders shivered. 

“I didn’t see it growing until it was too late. Dad pushed me, I fell, and the amber… it…” 

His voice suddenly trailed off, and Adira worried he’d gone into another panic spell. She pulled her body up, on guard, waiting to see what would happen. 

Varian sat still, no longer talking, staring off into space, with sweat dripping off his nose and down his neck. 

Was he remembering again?

“Oh god,” he gasped, and without warning, scrambled to his feet, blankets thrown off to the side. 

“Hey-“ The idiot child. Adira quickly stood, arms out, catching the alchemist before he hit the ground. “What do you think you're doing?” 

Varian pushed at her chest, trying to move past her. “No! My dad! I- I have to get to my dad!”

“Varian-“

“No!” He shoved her hands off, growling. “I have to get to him- have to-“

“Varian-“

“-save him. I can’t just lay around when-“

“ _Enough._ ” Adira glared down at him, lips pressed into a thin line. “You are in no condition to be running around. Your body needs to heal itself. Lay back down and finish your story.”

Her gaze was met with fierce disobedience. “You can’t tell me what to do,” he spits, shoving past her. 

“Oh, is that a challenge?” 

It was a combination of her strength and his weakened state, but the warrior had her nephew pinned to her chest in seconds, restricting any further movement. He squirmed and when that didn’t work, resorted to kicking her legs.

“Let go! Let me go!”

“Not until you see reason.”

“Reason? My father needs my help!”

“Varian, the amber has encased your father. I wish to help him as much as you do, but you are useless right now. You. Need. Rest.”

“No!” His voice cracked, and the tears were once again slipping down his face. “No. Nonononono _no_! He can’t be! I wasn’t gone that long! I- I- I’ll fix this! I-“ 

Adira presses him closer to her chest, sensing the tension building in his upper back. 

“I’ll fix it!”

“Why you?” Adira calmly asked. 

“Because _no one else will!_ No one cares but _me!_ ” He shouted, venom dripping from his every word. “I begged the princess for help. I _begged_ her! She _promised_ to help!”

She nodded along, running her fingers through his lush hair. “And did she?”

“What do you think! I was desperate, ran through a blizzard, and she turned me away! Watched as guards, _her guards_ , chucked me back into the snow!”

“I see.” 

Well, that explained why she found him half-buried during the storm, passed out, on his way back to Old Corona. So, that was the story. Adira sighed, allowing her nephew’s words to wash over her, letting him cry into her chest.

There was nothing she could say to ease the pain, so she remained quiet, watching the snowfall from behind the Manor windows, thinking. 

The Princess, keeper of the Sundrop, long lost child to the King and Queen, must have been close to Varian. She didn’t think a stranger would garner such a strong reaction from her nephew otherwise. The girl, opposite to the Moonstone, and from what she picked up during her travels, a very compassionate person. 

But compassion didn’t automatically make you a good person. The Princess was young, naive, and uneducated in the real world. The decisions made concerning her nephew further strengthened that belief. 

While Adira doubted the Princess could have left her kingdom to fend for itself during a crisis, allowing a child to be kicked out of the castle was, to say the least, poor judgment on her part. It could have led to her nephew’s death. Would have, if Adira decided to go against her instinct and skip over Corona. 

An image emerged, one that sent a shiver down the warrior’s spine. Varian’s small body unmoving, heart having given out long ago, frozen in time, his skin blue, his lips purple, eyelashes frosted over, and bones stiff. 

What a terrible way to go. 

Adira quickly shook the image away. No sense in dwelling on the 'what if'’s now. Varian was safe, alive, and getting healthier. Soon, his body would be back to full working condition, and when that happened, Adira planned on leaving this ghost town, along with the kid. 

No sense in sticking around, not when her brother was stuck in limbo. 

And as such, it was now her duty to free him, and she was positive the answers lay deep within the Dark Kingdom, buried right next to the infamous Moonstone. 

Eventually, Varian tired himself out, exhausted from all the crying and shouting. He slumped against Adira’s person, eyes shut and lips parted. 

The warrior smiled, taking a moment to watch the slumbering child. The first thing that struck her was how small he was. Such a little thing. Her shadow practically swallowed Varian whole, hiding him from the light of the table lantern.

“Guess you have yet to hit your growth spurt,” Adira mused, picking the boy up, letting him cuddle into her arms. “I thought you would have been taller by now. After all, your father held a good foot over you by the time he was thirteen.” 

She moved closer to the fallen blankets, picking them up with her boot. 

“Some training should help stretch those bones of yours. I doubt Quirin taught you how to hold a sword properly.” 

Once the blankets were back in place, Adira deposited her nephew back onto the soft sofa cushions, covering him up as best she could. When she was done, she pulled away. 

“Rest,” the warrior whispered, “you’re going to need it.” 


	3. A New Day, A New Problem, Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varian finds out that Adira isn't just some strange woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think there will be two (don't quote me on that) more chapters before I wrap up this installment.

The next day found Varian drumming his fingers nervously along the rim of the kitchen table. He was still wary of the strange woman (spilling his guts out wasn't going to change that), who sat across from him, eyes glued to her impressive (if not terrifying) weapon.

Retelling the events leading up to his near-death was… hard, to say the least. His throat had a nasty habit of clogging, and at some point, he wasn’t sure when, his body seized up, submitting to an embarrassingly loud meltdown. 

Varian vaguely remembered fighting with the woman, wanting to get down to his lab. She restrained him, pinning his small body to her chest.

But it was a new day, and with everything out in the open, the pair descended into silence. Awkward. Silence. 

Varian whipped at his cheeks, eyes still red from yesterday, tongue still heavy with the taste of salt. He had his own questions to ask, but fear kept him from speaking. Fear and hesitation. 

So, seeing no other way to go about it, Varian started analyzing the woman. 

It was obvious she was no native to Corona. Coronians typically didn’t come with stark, white hair, curved lids, and they didn’t dress in five different layers of clothes. 

She must be from far away.

Varian fidgetted. 

A far-away stranger, who _just so happened_ to be crossing through, took pity and saved him from a cold demise, without expecting anything in return... 

… her staring was starting to unnerve him. 

* * *

  
The boy was scrutinizing her. 

Adira arched an eyebrow.

“I told you everything,” he began, thumping his fingers faster. “So you can leave now.” 

“Leave?” Adira feigned shock. “But that wouldn't be a fair trade.”

“Trade?” 

“Of course. I believe it’s my turn to explain a few things. For instance, my name.” She smiled when Varian’s brows rose. He still had so much to learn. “It’s Adira.”

The kid muttered her name back, trying it out, testing it. It was strange, but hearing her name softly spoken by him, brought with it a warmth Adira hadn't felt in years. 

“I’ll be honest, I wasn’t planning on coming out here,” the warrior started, “but then I heard about the storm and wanted to check in on Quirin and you. Good thing I did, or you’d be dead.”

The bluntness had Varian sinking in his seat. “Yeah,” he muttered. “Um, thanks, for that.” 

“No need to thank me. We are family, after all.” 

Perhaps it was a bit childish, but Adira couldn't help the smile that spread across her lips when Varian practically jolted back up. 

“Wait, what? No, hold on, you- you can’t just do that!”

“Do what?”

“That.” He threw his hands up. “Say that!” 

“It’s the truth.”

“No.”

"I gather Quirin never mentioned me.” Varian remained silent, so she took that as confirmation. “Shame, it would have made this situation all the easier.”

* * *

  
Varian wasn't sure how to react. He knew his dad kept some things to himself, and while that hurt, there was nothing he could do about it. He'd tried to get his dad to open up in the past but was shut down instantly with a hard look and short answer. 

But a sister? He had a sister? _Are you kidding me!_

Varian glanced down, eyeing the rug like it personally wronged him. 

If he had only known-- A mess. That's what this was. A big, confusing, hot mess. 

Oh, and now his head hurt, there was pain building up behind his eyelids (again), bones felt heavy and his skin felt tight. 

Not wanting a repeat of last night, Varian inhaled deeply, willing his body to relax as best it could. He had to focus. Now was not the time to lose it and fall apart. He had things to think about, things like: should he trust this woman? 

_… trust…_

He’d trusted the princess and look where that got him. Abandoned, in a town destroyed as a result of the King's actions, and angry, with this bubbling heat eating up his stomach. 

Varian frowned, fingers digging into his arm, wanting nothing more than to drown the royal family in his murky misery. After all, they didn’t have to suffer. They weren’t all alone, isolated, with their parents trapped in a mold of amber. 

No, trusting got him nowhere. Trusting was poison. It--

“It’s rude to ignore your guests.”

Varian blinked. “Huh?”

Adira arched a brow. “You were quiet for some time. Care to share where you went.”

“O-oh. Um, no. I…” He fumbled with his sleeve. “Why should I believe you?” 

“You mean, aside from me saving your life,” Adira reminded, and Varian felt his cheeks heat up. Oh, right.

... 

No, wait a minute. Cassandra saved his life as well, if memory serves him right, and did she stand up for him when he came begging for help? Nope. She stood by Nigel’s assertion, keeping quiet when that idiot advisor labeled him _unimportant_.

His hand fell away from his arm, bunching into a fist. “Ya,” he snapped. 

The woman shrugged. “Alright.” She leaned back and popped one leg over the other. “You look a lot like your mother, Ulla. She was an alchemist too, always wore an apron and goggles, not unlike the set you have on.” 

_His…_ Varian gulped, lungs suddenly giving out. “Y-you knew mom?”

“Yes. She and I grew to be good friends.”

His shoulders began to shake. Half of him immediately wanted to believe this woman. Throw caution to the wind and drown in her every word. His mom was such a distant memory now, a figure shrouded in mystery and the unknown. Any information on her, however small, was something to tressure. 

However, the other half, the rational half, didn't. Couldn't. Not yet. Not... 

_But what if this is my last chance to learn about mom?_

The pain was back, sizzling wickedly. His head was a warzone, two sides duking it out. Should he believe her? 

“If you're lying-”

The woman held up her left hand as proof and there, printed in dark ink, was the same symbol his father wore under leather farm gloves. “I can assure you, I’m not.”

“My dad has that,” Varian mumbled, leaning forward. 

“Yes. The Brotherhood all bear this symbol. Me, your father, Hector.” 

“Hector?”

The woman shook her head. “A story for another time. So, have I earned your trust?”

Varian drew his bottom lip in, biting down hard. “I- it’s… I’m not…” His shoulders rose and an unpleasant shiver shot down his spine. 

Adira hummed. “Perhaps I should reword myself. Have I been accepted?” 

The apprehension thankfully faded with her retraction. “I think so?” 

“Good. Because I have no intentions of leaving you here.” 

Varian blinked. “What?”

“You are coming with me to the Dark Kingdom.”

“The Dark- what? No!” He couldn't leave his father behind, not after what he did. The amber was his fault, his mistake. He had to fix it, reverse it, do something, anything to free his dad. 

Rapunzel wasn’t going to be any help. She didn’t care. Corona didn’t care. So… Varian felt his shoulders fall. 

It was all up to him, sure, but _what_ could he do? 

The villagers were gone, his supplies were running low, his home would soon crumble under the black rock’s weight. Varian had no money, so disguising himself and running off to stock up on chemicals and food was out of the question. 

… stealing was something he could do. Varian was small, he’d be able to blend in with the background. 

“You might find a way to save Quirin,” Adira offered. 

“I’ll find a way to save him here.” 

“Are you so sure about that?”

Varian scowled. “Yes! I’m not leaving him. I’ll find a way- I… I’ll…” He racked his brain. “I could use the Sun Flower. It counteracts the rocks. It could work.”

Adira crossed her arms. “And how do you propose to obtain this flower?”

How indeed. He bit his lip harder, thinking. The underground tunnels were his best option. He could sneak into the castle using them and-- and then what? 

Varian only visited the kingdom a handful of times, he had no idea what was where. 

Sweat started to dot his flesh, making his clothes stick to his back. “I’ll figure out a way, okay,” he snapped. “ I just will.”

He heard the woman let out a long breath. “Look, I’m not exactly thrilled with the situation either. But sitting here won’t help bring Quirin back.” She reached behind her and unsheathed the sword. “Do you know what this is?”

Varian reeled back, wanting the weapon as far away from him as possible. “The thing that ruined my life.” 

“A piece of the black rocks,” Adira confirmed. “It was not powerful enough to break my brother free of his prison. I tried when you were asleep.” She clarified when his brows rose. 

“Oh…” The sword disappeared back into its hold and Varian felt his lungs expand. “Why are you telling me this?”

“You seem to be taking your short-comings to heart. It’s unhealthy.” 

Varian felt his heels dig deeper into his boots. “He’s my father. How am I supposed to react," he spits. 

She didn’t get it. 

  
  


* * *

  
Adira took her nephew in, watching his body language. There was fire in those deep blue orbs, brewing, and swirling. She had to put it out before it became something her nephew couldn't control. 

Slowly, she put her hand on the table between them, palm down, the Brotherhood symbol on full display. “I understand, whether you believe it or not. Quirin is my family too. It pains me to see him in such a state, but there is a difference between helping him and putting yourself in danger.”

Varian refused to acknowledge her, so Adira decided to take it a step further. “I don’t want to see you get hurt.”


	4. A New Day, A New Problem, Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finish their talk.

“I don’t want to see you get hurt.” 

Varian blinked, the atmosphere around him suddenly heavy. “Y-you don’t?”

It didn’t make sense, they didn’t know each other, and okay, so she was his dad’s sister, but that didn’t automatically mean she was obligated to care about him, the child. 

Varian tugged on his bangs, twisting the dark strands around his fingers. 

  
  


* * *

  
Her nephew was obviously close to his father, judging by his intense reaction to her proposal, but staying in Old Corona was pointless. 

“Listen,” Adira started, “The Dark Kingdom is where your father, Hector, and I were born. It's also where the Moonstone is kept. If we are going to find a way to free Quirin, we'll find it _there_.” 

That seemed to catch her nephew’s attention. “You mean _the_ Moonstone?”

Adira nodded. “I’m sure you’ve heard of it.”

“Who hasn't. It’s about as popular as the Sun Flower.”

“I’d expect as such. The opal possesses the power of destruction, and the only source capable of breaking through the black rocks.”

“So… it could, theoretically, free my dad.”

“That’s the general idea.” 

“And if it can’t?”

The warrior fought back the pain. Her family wasn’t large by any means, and the Brotherhood was all she had. Adira didn’t know her mother or father, had no knowledge of her extended bloodline. She was raised by the castle maids, alongside Hector and Quirin, who, just like her, didn’t know their parents. 

And however rocky their start, the three grew to depend on each other. 

Adira didn’t want to admit defeat, didn’t want to admit that her brother was gone, taken well before his time. She didn’t want to reunite with Hector on the grounds of Quirin’s death. 

“We keep looking,” she promised, her hand forming into a fist. One way or another, they would free her brother. 

Later that night, Adira made her rounds, checking on the doors and windows, making sure everything was locked down, before descending back to the first floor. Her nephew opted to retire to his room, taking the raccoon with him. 

He didn’t say much, dragging his feet up the steps, no doubt feeling weighted down by their talk. 

Adira watched him go until he swung the door to his room shut. She eventually retired back to the kitchen, passing the night by sharpening her Shadow Blade. 


	5. The Masked Men

Adira stirred the pot, watching as the rich, brown liquid swirled alongside the wooden ladle. Stew wasn’t a signature dish of hers, she personally excelled at baked goods, but Varian needed to eat, preferably something warm and easy to swallow.

Outside, the sun was slowly starting to peek over the horizon, so Adira cracked the windows open, allowing a soothing breeze to pass through, ruffling her hair. 

When the stew was done, she poured it into two bowls, setting them down on the table, along with a set of spoons and napkins. With everything ready, Adira took a step back, admiring her work.

“Not bad,” she hummed. Satisfied, the warrior turned on her heel and left for the living room, where her nephew sat on the floor, rationing out their supplies. A small, grey ball of fur lay burrowed in his lap, its stripped tail draped securely around his master's leg. 

Adira leaned up against the wall, arms crossed, watching. Varian had yet to notice her, his head bent down, murmuring a slur of words under his breath. One of his hands cupped his chin, fingers tapping. 

It was strange, or maybe it was poetic, but right now, at this exact moment, with the sunlight streaming in, she could almost see a younger Ulla in Varian's place. They both had similar mannerisms, thought along the same lines, wanting to be prepared for anything.

She snickered unintentionally catching the boy’s attention. He looked up at her, and just like that, the spell was broken. Varian's shoulders tensed up, fingers lowering to grip the raccoon. “Oh. It’s you.”

“I have a name, you know.” 

“R-right." He drew into himself. "Sorry.”

Adira rolled her eyes, not unkindly. “I wasn’t berating you.” She walked over to him, taking a seat. “What’s all of this?”

“Supplies. Stuff we might need. I-” Varian sniffled. “I just thought it might help. You don’t look like someone who has money.”

The warrior blinked. “Rude.”

“W-well, am I wrong?”

He wasn’t. Adira didn’t carry currency on her person, opting to live off the land instead, but Varian wasn’t like her. She waged the boy probably had no experience outside these Manor walls.

“No,” she admitted, “you’re not.” 

His point proven Varian went back to packing, carefully filling the brown bag with essentials like matches, knives, a first aid kit, water-carriers, and sleeping bags. 

* * *

Varian felt awkward. Adira wasn’t leaving. She stuck around him, sitting a little too close for comfort, inspecting his work. She wasn’t saying anything either, just… kept her gaze locked on him. It made his skin crawl. 

He didn’t do well when others stared at him so intensely. He liked showing off, sure, but that was different. Putting his alchemic skills on display, in front of crowds, had a purpose. He was demonstrating the powers of science, how it could improve livelihood. 

This was different. This was… _ugh_. Varian hunched his shoulders, burning under Adira's dark eyes.

“Could you move?”

“Am I making you uncomfortable?” 

“Very.”

Adira shrugged, not put off by the request, and left. Breathing suddenly became a lot easier. 

* * *

A few days later, they tidied up the house. It was pointless, the black rocks would probably destroy the last bits of it eventually, but for Varian, it was therapeutic-- kept the illusion of normality alive.

He finished dusting off a family portrait in his father’s room, making it a point to avoid looking at the painted faces of his parents. Losing his mom was hard, but losing his father? It was somehow worse. 

He sighed, and with a quick glance around, making sure no one was close by, Varian pressed his forehead up to the portrait, between the painted figures. He wanted so badly to reach into the picture and nuzzle between his parents, feel their arms around him, strong and secure.

_If only…_

Varian rubbed at his wet eyes, sniffling. Great, now he was crying again. 

* * *

For the most part, he tried to steer clear of Adira. She was still an enigma, an unknown variable, existing just outside his realm of understanding. 

“You doing okay?” 

Varian jumped, turning to face the source of his thoughts. Adira stood tall, her hands folded neatly behind her back. “Ya. Ya, I’m- I’m okay.”

She arched an eyebrow. “You look tense.”

“I’m not,” Varian muttered, jumping when his personal space was suddenly violated. Adira had leaned in, so quickly that he didn’t notice until her nose was centimeters from his. He blushed. “Wow, you are really close.”

The woman pressed her hand to his forehead. “You’re warm. Go, rest, I’ll finish cleaning the main level, and tomorrow, we set out.” 

“But--”

“No buts.” 

Varian bit the inside of his cheek. “I’m fine.” 

“You’re not.” 

He opened his mouth, ready to argue, but the words got logged in his throat when two arms wrapped around his body, lifting him up. “W-what are you doing?” He squeaked.

“What’s best for you.”

“I said I’m--”

She dropped him onto the sofa. “Stay. The past few days have been hard on you. I let you clean because it kept your mind off of recent events, but now, you need to stay put and regain your energy. You’ll thank me later. And if I see you get up,” Adira warned, stopping Varian in his tracks. “I won’t be happy.”

The shift in tone, coupled with the way her eyes darkened, had Varian rethinking his escape off of the cushioned seat. “Yes, ma’am.”

* * *

It was around six the following morning when Adira heard commotion outside. She turned to look out the living room window, searching the east side of the front yard. 

Maybe it was a stray animal? There was no way it was a villager, they’d all gone long ago, desperate to separate themselves from the destructive rocks. She inched closer to the window, palm pressed up against its cold surface, waiting. 

A few seconds passed, then a minute, then five, until-- something fell over behind the barn, it’s metal body clinking against the cobblestone walkway. 

“Looks like we have company. _Varian._ ”

The kid appeared around the corner. “Ya?”

“How big is your father’s Manor?”

Varian blinked, dumbfounded by the question. “Um, I dunno. 1200 acres? 1300? Why?”

“Seems we’ve attracted some unwanted guests.” 

“What?” 

She crossed over to the front door, easing the wooden mass open silently. Her nephew was by her side instantly, trying to catch a glimpse of the trespassers. At first, they didn’t see anything out of the ordinary, so Adira stepped out onto the grass, carefully traversing the rocks. 

Varian ran to keep up, looking around wildly, as if expecting the worst. She slowed down a bit, matching the boy’s steps. “Do you get a lot of homeless people around here?”

“No. Not really.” Varian ducked under a jutting rock. “They all kind of avoid this place now.” 

That wasn’t promising. Adira narrowed her gaze, stopping to breathe in the fresh air. A cold gust of wind blew past, carrying with it the smell of iron and soap. Odd. Last she checked, they hadn’t done the laundry unless her nephew was sneaking down to the washroom in the middle of the night. No, this was something else. 

She widened her stance, shoulders rolling to release any stress. Adira wasn’t about to play into anyone’s game. No, if they wanted a fight (she assumed they wanted nothing else) they were obligated to make the first move. 

One by one, men dressed in red, their faces hidden behind stylized helmets emerged from behind the black rocks, weapons at the ready. 

Adira nudged her nephew. “Friends of yours?”

“Does it look like we’re friends,” Varian snapped, ducking behind Adira when one of the soldiers pointed their sword at him. 

“Varian of Old Corona,” the Captain addressed, “by order of the King, you are to hand over any information pertaining to the black rocks.”

“What?” Her nephew gasped, grabbing her hip. 

“Furthermore, by law, handed down from the crown itself, you are to remain in Old Corona, under house arrest.”

“ _What!_ ”

Adira fixed the Captain with a look. “Why the arrest?” 

“For assaulting the princess," one of the soldiers said.

“Assault- I never assaulted anyone,” Varian seethed, his grip on the warrior’s hip tightening. 

The crown’s men ignored the boy's outrage, keeping their attention on Adira as if they expected her to conform. 

She pushed Varian back behind her, making sure he was out of harm's way. “If it’s all the same, I don’t really feel that’s the best course of action.”

“Refusal will be seen as treason.” 

“So be it.”

“Very well.” The Captain held up his sword, and on command, two soldiers rushed her, daggers zeroed in on her chest.

Adira grabbed the left’s chest plate first, throwing him into the soldier on her right. The two bodies collided harshly, tumbling to the ground.

Adira eyed the rest. “Who’s next.” 

  
  


* * *

Varian stumbled backward. He had no idea this woman was so... _powerful_. 

Adira fought the men with precision, utilizing both hands and feet, ducking away from swinging weapons, and ignoring callous insults. She didn't give in to the goading, unlike Varian, who would have stopped to spout slander of his own. 

Adira moved around with grace, never stumbling, never second-guessing herself. She knew where to go and when, while her opponents struggled to keep up. 

A mix of awe and fear sparked within him. 

_Good thing she's on my side._

  
  


* * *

Soon, the Captain was the last standing. “This is your last chance. Stand down.”

Adira brushed her shoulder off. 

“You still refuse?” 

She grinned. “Yup.”

“I see there is no reasoning with you.”

“Reasoning?” Adira pressed a hand over her heart dramatically. “On the contrary, I think I’m a very reasonable person.” 

“You’ll excuse me if I don’t see it that way.” The Captain gestured to his fallen men, some of them unconscious, others groaning, holding their aching heads and cracked helmets. 

The warrior shrugged. “I’m doing what any reasonable aunt would do.” She glanced over her shoulder, making sure Varian was still okay. He stood unmoving, sweat dampening the fabric of his loose shirt, but despite the kid’s obvious fear, she was pleased to see a flare of interest.

“Aunt?” 

The Captain’s inquiry brought her attention back. Adira nodded, moving to better shield Varian. 

“Miss, your nephew has a reputation. He’s dangerous.”

“Dangerous? Him?” Adira chuckled. Whoever said Coronians' lacked humor was obviously mistaken. Her demeanor shifted when the Captain started to advance. 

She didn’t hesitate to grab the man by his collar, lifting him so that their eyes met. “Varian is no danger to your kingdom. I, however, am.” 

Adira lowered her voice. “I’d advise you to gather your men and leave peacefully. I have no intention of handing my nephew over to your king, so save yourself some dignity and go. Or this is going to get very ugly very quickly.” 

The Captain swallowed thickly. “I can not refuse the order of my king,” he replied and without another word, grabbed for his weapon, slicing at his captor. Adira was faster, having gone against both Hector and Quirin back when she was still a knight-in-training, avoiding the blow with ease. 

The Captain fell to his feet, sword pointed at her.

Adira sighed. “Why does no one ever listen to me?”

* * *

  
When the Captain swiped at the warrior, Varian’s teeth nearly bit through his lower lip, palms damp with sweat. 

_She's okay,_ a voice echoed in his ears, reassuring. _She's done this before, obviously. She's okay._

Distracted, Varian failed to see one of the fallen men reaching for him. It wasn’t until a hand wrapped around his ankle that he yelped. 

Seconds later, his cheek was kissing the ground, the soldier having pulled the alchemist down with a strong yank. His elbows dug into the dry grass, his knees, slamming against sharp pebbles.

He tried to get up, but the sudden shift left Varian distorted and dizzy. Groaning, he tried kicked at where he thought the soldier was, but none of the hits landed. 

* * *

Adira made quick work of the Captain, disarming him and throwing his weapon at the man holding her nephew. It zipped through the air, embedding the guard’s red cape to the ground, restraining any further movement. 

Adira stalked over, kicking the soldier’s hand away from her nephew's ankle, glaring, warning that he better stay put or risk losing the offending hand. 

The guard shied away, not wanting to provoke her.

She smirked, before bending down, scooping the boy up in her arms, minding his swollen knee and purple cheek. 

"Are you alright?” She asked, maneuvering him so that his head rested on her upper arm.

Varian shrugged. “I dunno,” he slurred, locks of hair falling over his eyes. 

Adira pushed the hair away, turning to see the king’s men pulling themselves up. Some of the soldiers supported their unconscious brethren, others were leaning against trees and overthrown carts. 

The Captain checked over his men, asking if anyone was hurt. After, he turned to face the warrior, mentally fighting with himself. 

Adira waited patiently, wondering which side would win; common sense or impulse. 

Finally, the Captain cleared his throat. “We will return,” he vowed, patting one of his soldiers. 

Adira shrugged. “Suit yourself.”

“And if you are not here, with the child, we will have no choice but to declare you traitors of the crown.” 

“I have done nothing wrong.”

“The mindset of most criminals.” 

“Criminals.” Adira rolled the word around on her tongue. “Hm, I don’t think it suits me. I’d much prefer _valiant outlaw_.” 

Her joke went over their heads. The Captain signals to his men, and one by one, they descended, leaving the alchemist and his fallen home behind. 

The moment the small army disappeared over the horizon, Adira's facade fell. She kicked the Manor door open and carefully deposited her nephew on the sofa. He’d fallen unconscious, lashes brushing along his welted cheek.

Ruddiger, who’d been curled up under a window, blinked awake, sleepy eyes finding Varian almost instantly. Without hesitation, the critter clambered over to his owner. His new spot now centered around Varian's neck, wet nose pressed under the boy's chin. 

Adira shook her head, thinking back to her childhood. 

_“What, in the name of the Moon, are you doing?” A sixteen-year-old Quirin asked. Behind him, Adira pushed herself up on her tip-toes, struggling to see over her brother’s shoulder._

_Hector, having snuck out in the middle of the night, was found in the horse stables, reclining on a pile of hay, hand resting on a newborn foal. “Sleeping?”_

_“In the barn?”_

_“Um… ya?”_

_Adira giggled. “Why do you want to sleep in a barn, of all places?”_

_Hector shrugged, popping his wrist. “Dunno. Just feels right.” He grinned, using his boot to point at the other corner. “You’re welcome to join me.”_

_Quirin rubbed his forehead. “No, I don’t-”_

_“Is it comfortable?” Adira cut him off, leaning forward. “It looks itchy.”_

_“Nah.” Hector waved the question away. “Not when you’re wearing so many layers.”_

_“Really?”_

_“Sure.”_

_Quirin rubbed his forehead. “Are you hearing yourselves?”_

_“Hey.” Hector flicked a piece of straw at his brother. “I’m not the one who dragged you guys out here.”_

_Adira snorted. “It’s an awfully long walk back to our chambers.”_

_“Ya, brother. You don’t want our dear sister here to lose more sleep than need be.”_

_“And, we have a scouting assignment tomorrow,” Adira added, rocking on her heels._

_Quirin eyed both of them, giving a slow shake of his head. “You two will be the death of me.”_

Adira let the memory simmer, before locking it away. 

* * *

  
Varian woke up about an hour later, with a wet rag covering his swollen cheek and sore knees. He winced, lifting himself up by his elbows. "I’m guessing the confrontation with the guards didn’t go well.”

Ruddiger’s ears twitched.

“You fall unconscious a lot.”

Varian jumped, earning an annoyed whine from his raccoon and an amused snicker from Adira, who sat by his elevated legs, nursing a cup of warm tea. 

_How does she keep doing that?_

Wanting to save face, Varian cleared his throat. “So… what happened after I… you know.” 

“The guards ran, promising to come back.” 

Come back? They were going to come back? “Because I don’t have enough problems,” Varian hissed, falling back down. 

“Relax." Adira soothed. "We will be long gone by the time they return.” 

* * *

The warrior slung the packed bag over her shoulder, readjusting the straps so the heavy thing rested nicely atop her skin. She pointed at the raccoon. “You taking him too?”

Panicked, Varian nodded, scooping Ruddiger into his arms protectively. Like he’d leave his best friend to fend for himself. “I’m not going anywhere without him.”

"Fine by me." Adira held the door open, the sun now high up in the sky, and smiled. "After you."


End file.
